Crookshanks, Bras, and Triwizard Tournaments
by Treesamphetamine
Summary: Hermione's humorous 4th Year diary. Read as she tries to figure out her feelings for Harry and Ron. Read her take on the 4th year incindent. Enjoy!! R/R
1. Bras and Diaries

A.N This is the 4th Year Diary of Hermione Granger. She is humorous, lovesick, a brainiac, distressed, confused, and interested. Enjoy.   
  
Note: Most bits are taken straight from the text, which means they don't belong to me. Some things that happen, do not happen at all. Or at least we don't think they do. They are merely there for the purpose of making Hermione Granger's diary more interesting. You know who owns what. Now start reading.  
  
  
*****  
  
July 30, 3 pm  
  
Well, this has reached an all-time low. My parents, being the *wonderful* people that they are, decided that their only daughter would be happier with a diary. Thanks, Mum and Dad, thanks. They said that since I seem to like to write so much, why don't I have a diary. That way I can write ALL the time and no one ever seems to know. But I know what the real reason is: They just don't want to have to listen to me ramble.  
  
I don't ramble. I discuss. I mean, honestly. If your parents ask you how your school year was, shouldn't you tell them everything that happened? And not skip a detail? And then go on and on about your best friends? Or how your hexed your potions teacher? How you helped save your best friend's godfather who everyone thought wanted to kill your best friend but in fact wanted to kill your other best friend's rat? I mean, honestly. Shouldn't you be able to without them saying "All right, that's enough, Hermione"?  
  
But obviously my mum doesn't want to here about how brave Harry is, or how funny Ron is. She probably thinks me a player. A flirt or something. I'm not! Honest! Okay, I do get this little tingle of adrenaline when I'm with Harry or Ron, or both. But that's not what I think it is. That's just excitement because I'm with my friends..No, that's  
just friendship love for my friends. Yeah....  
  
I like my friends. Not *that* way. At least I don't think it's that way. Of course not! I am in complete control.  
  
3:10 pm  
  
I'm not in control!! Eek!! I just looked at a picture of Harry, Ron, and I standing together and I just noticed something. I'm in the middle. Well, I already knew that. But I saw the, correct me if I'm wrong, I saw Harry's arm around me. And, let's just say that his arm could've been up higher than it actually was...I'll just pretend that that was a mistake. Nothing done on purpose. But then I realized what if I did want it to be on purpose? That would mean that possibly Harry liked me, which is prepostrous. But still. I'm a girl. Deal with it.   
  
Now I'm not sure if Harry likes me..Argh. This is what I get for using a diary! I won't, no, I REFUSE to use it again. Hmph.  
  
  
  
August 4, 4:00 pm  
  
All right, I lied. But my mum told me to go write in this diary and to stop running around and making noise because it's giving her a head ache. I'm hurt.  
  
I just got a letter from Ron. His dad got prime tickets to the Quidditch World Cup. Can you believe it? Amazing. Sure, Quidditch isn't that great, but it'll get me a little closer to the guys....*smacks self* Stop thinking like that!   
  
I must go, dear diary. Did I just say that? Oh well, I have to go look for something to wear!  
  
  
  
4:30 pm  
  
After trying all the clothes I have, I have decided on the hip hugger jeans with the threads on the bottom and my tank top which says 'Sexy' on it. I doubt Mrs. Weasley will like it, but I guess she'll just have to deal with it.   
  
I normally don't wear tank tops because I fear that they don't look good on my small breasts. But, I've changed my mind when this morning I realized that my bras were too small. I'm moving on to greener pastures! Onto the B Cup!!  
  
  
  
4:31 pm  
  
That was lame.  
  
  
  
4:32 pm  
  
So? I don't care. I'm going to see my best friends earling! Woo!  
  
  
  
August 5, 5pm  
  
They're coming! Today is the day! I get away from my parents a little early. I mean, don't get me wrong. I love them. It's just that they don't want to here about Hogwarts very much because they don't understand. I guess I could see where they are coming from, but still. I think they should be at least a little bit concerned about what kind of people their daughter's friends are. What if she was hanging out with the wrong sort? What if I want a boyfriend? Could I get a boyfriend? I am 14. I should be able to. Wait, I think the questions is am I allowed to have one if I can get one?   
  
I went downstairs to find this very important information out. "Mum?"  
  
"Yes, dear?"  
  
"Can I have a boyfriend? If the guy wants to go out with me?"  
  
Mum sighs. "Harry or Ron?"  
  
I nod.  
  
"All right." But I know deep down she doesn't care because she probably figures that the dating rules of the magic world are completely different than that of the muggle world. Besides, she said yes.! I'm happy!  
  
  
  
10:00 pm  
  
They were late, but I'm still here! Anyway, Harry isn't coming until tomorrow. Darn all. I want to see him the most. Or is it Ron? I think I like Harry better because he and I never seem to fight and he always seems to be there for me. Ron is too, but I have a better feeling with Harry. I also have a better chance. I think I'll focus on Harry for the time being, unless Ron does something that makes me like him more.  
  
My paresnts freaked when they saw the way Mr. Weasley came to pick me up. It was hilarious. My mum screamed then fainted. My dad held my mum up and chatted with Mr. Weasley, who tried to pretend nothing was wrong. They came by Floo Powder, just to let you know. Hehe...  
  
  
  
August 6, 10:00 pm  
  
I walked in just as Mr. Weasley was yelling at Fred and George for doing something to Dudley, Harry's pudgy cousin, though I've never seen him. Anyway, there he was. Ginny and I smiled at him and he grinned back, causing Ginny to blush. Luckily, Harry is deaf to her feelings.  
  
"Tell me what, Arthur?" Mrs. Weasley repeated, quite scary looking.  
  
"It's nothing, Molly," Mr. Weasley mumbled, "Fred and George just--but I've had words with them."   
  
Gasp, gasp, horror, horror. Fear the words!!  
  
"What have they done this time?" said Mrs. Weasley. "If it's got anything to do with Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes--"  
  
"Why don't you show Harry where he's sleeping, Ron?" I said, standing at the doorway.  
  
"He knows where he's sleeping," said Ron, "in my room, he slept there last--"  
  
I swear that boy can be so thick. That's why I like Harry better. At least I think I do.  
  
"We can all go," said I. I love that 'said I.' It's so funny.   
  
"Oh," said Ron, getting the point. "Right."  
  
"Yeah, we'll come too," said George.  
  
To save writing all this down and hoping that would I'm putting is correct let's just say that Mrs. Weasley yelled at Fred and George, though we weren't there for most of it.  
  
"What are Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes?" Harry asked while we were climbing up the stairs.  
  
Ron and Ginny laughed. I don't understand why. This is hardly a funny matter. I will never understand the Weasley's for as long as I live. To make a long story short, WWW, as I am calling it from now on, is some joke shop. They have order forms and such. Fake wands, trick sweets, and some other stuff that they had apparently invented. But it's all dangerous stuff so I don't understand why they were messing with it. They didn't do very good on their O.W.L.S. Not good, I say. They should've studied harder, if you asked me. But you would never ask me about such things.  
  
Percy complained about us "thundering." He has to work on his report about thinning cauldron bottoms for the Ministry where he's working. I would say that even that's a little too boring for me.  
  
Anyway, we ate outside today. It was beautiful under the stars. The food was wonderful! I had to keep disciplining myself. I would've had 2 helpings of everything if I hadn't of stopped myself! Of course, that's too little if you're a boy, but if you're a girl that may be too much. I don't worry about appearance, but I still like to be thin. I've got  
boys to impress, you know.  
  
I couldn't help listening into the conversation about the Quidditch World Cup since talk of cauldron bottoms was boring me.  
  
"It's got to be Ireland," said Charlie. "they flattened Peru in the semifinals."  
  
"Bulgaria has got Viktor Krum, though," said Fred.   
  
"Krum's one decent player, Ireland has got seven," said Charlie. "I wish England had got through. That was embarrassing, that was."  
  
Harry asked what had happened and Charlie explained what happened, but I wasn't listening. I was wondering who this Viktor Krum might be. They seemed to think he was a good player. Never heard Ron mention him before. He must be new. Look who I'm turning it to! Talking about Quidditch! Honestly!  
  
Tomorrow we go to the World Cup. Maybe Ron will be able to point out Krum.  
  
  
  
  
******  
  
What did you think? I know it may not seem very Hermione-ish, but give me a break. I'm reading Knocked Out By My Nunga-Nungas so I deserve a break. Review and let me know what you think!!!  
  
  
Queen of Fluff, a country where fluff is appreciated. 


	2. Cedric and the Portkey

A.N Here is the second chapter. It's short, I know, but I wanted to get this all out before Christmas. This is my gift to you after being suspended for a few days.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Duh.  
  
****  
  
August 8th, 4 p.m.  
  
Oh, diary, I have so much to tell you! Though, not all of it good.  
  
Mrs. Weasley woke us up before there was even light outside! Though I like to wake up early, this was too much for me. Ginny and I slowly got dressed. She even put her arms in her pant legs! I started laughing. She laughed too. That woke us up just a little.  
  
I'm the kind of girl who likes to take a shower in the morning rather than at night, but I was glad that I had listened to Mrs. Weasley's advice about taking one the night before because I knew that I would never be awake enough to take one. I doubt even the freezing water could arouse me.  
  
We both groggily walked into the kitchen. Mr. Weasley was sitting at the table. He looked a little ridiculous in his golfing sweater and a rather large pair of pair of old jeans and a leather belt. Harry, Ron, Fred, and George were already up.  
  
"Why do we have to be up so early?" Ginny asked, while rubbing her eyes and sitting at the table.   
  
"We've got a bit of a walk," Mr. Weasley told us.  
  
Turns out that this "bit of a walk" was rather long and required trudging up this hill in very chilly weather. My legs were going numb and I couldn't feel my fingers. And my side hurt so bad from the walk up the hill. I'm not very athletic, you see.  
  
'Now we just need the Portkey," Mr. Weasley said, looking on the ground for it. "It won't be big...Come on..."  
  
We didn't look for very long until someone shouted that they had it. It was Amos Diggory and his son Cedric, who may I add, is rather cute. Of course, he is three years older than myself and is a Hufflepuff and in no way compares to my brave Harry Potter, or my hilarious Ron Weasley. But, since I would like to pay close attention to the good times of this trip I shall continue to speak well of Cedric. He's the Captain and Seeker of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. He beat Gryffindor in a Quidditch match last year. Harry had fallen off his broom. Cedric, being the gentleman that he is, called for a rematch but it was said that the game was fair so a rematch never came to happen.  
  
After staring at Cedric for a time, I finally tuned back into the conversation.  
  
"Merlin's beard." That was Mr. Diggory. "Harry? Harry Potter? Ced's talked about you, of course. Told us all about playing against you last year......I said to him, I said---Ced, that'll be something you can tell your grandchildren, that will......You beat Harry Potter!"  
  
"Harry fell off his broom, Dad," Cedric muttered, looking slightly embarrassed and slighty cuter. "I told you...it was an accident..."  
  
"Yes, but you didn't fall off, did you?" roared Mr. Diggory, slapping Cedric on the back. "Always modest, our Ced, always the gentleman...but the best man won, I'm sure Harry'd say the same, wouldn't you, eh?"  
  
I tuned out again, fearing my tongue might get the better of me if I thought to say anything to this. Mr. Diggory proved to be quite a bragger. I don't like him, I'm going to tell you now. Not one bit.   
  
Mr. Weasley interrupted Mr. Diggory and said it was time to take the Portkey to the grounds of the Cup. We all put a finger on the old boot. Ten seconds later we were yanked from out spot. My shoulders kept hitting Harry's. Finally, we landed and I found myself under Harry who was entangled with Ron. We both stood up and heard:  
  
"Seven past five from Stoatshead Hill."   
  
Mrs. Weasley's calling me. I got to go! I'll explain what else happened later.  
  
******  
  
What did you think? I know it may not seem very Hermione-ish, but give me a break. I'm reading Knocked Out By My Nunga-Nungas so I deserve a break. Review and let me know what you think!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!  
  
Queen of Fluff 


	3. Quidditch and Exhaustion

A.N Here I am once more. After a verrrry long hiatus. I am so very sorry. I fell out of writing this diary thing. It felt like a burden. But now it's a burden that I will willingly write for you. Provided I get reviews. Actually, with or without reviews. But, reviews help me review (no pun intended) my work and make changes for the better.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Duh.  
  
****  
  
August 8th  
8 p.m.  
  
Had to help Mrs. Weasley with dinner. I'm back to finish telling you what happened.  
  
After disentangling ourselves out of a mess of limbs, Mr. Weasley chatted with a wizard named Basil, who was in charge of the portkeys. Basil alerted us that our camp was a quarter of a mile's walk (MORE walking!?) and that we should look for Mr. Roberts.  
  
We set off into the mist. The scene would have been perfect if there had been horses and knights with swords and shields preparing for battle. For some odd reason, it reminds me of the Mists of Avalon. Forgive me.  
  
We left the Diggorys twenty minutes later. I was quite sad to find that I would be catching my last looks at Cedric, but I cheered myself up with the fact that I have Harry and Ron with me. Which really did cheer me up.  
  
Now what happened when we met Mr. Roberts was quite amusing. A tad sad though. The camp site manager person happened to be a Muggle. Poor Mr. Weasley. He had to drag Harry off to the side to ask him to help with money. I knew this especially because it was Harry's turn to be stared at by me. I doubt he realised this.  
  
This was most funny:  
  
Mr. Roberts: You foreign?  
  
Mr. Weasley: Foreign?  
  
Mr. Roberts: You're not the first one who's had trouble with money. I had two try and pay me with great gold coins the size of hubcaps ten minutes ago.  
  
Mr. Weasley: Did you really?  
  
Mr. R: Never been this crowded. Hundreds of pre-bookings. People usually just turn up...  
  
Mr. W: Is that right?  
  
Mr. R: Aye. People from all over. Loads of foreigners. And not just foreigners. Weirdos, you know? There's a bloke walking 'round in a kilt and a poncho.  
  
Mr. W: Shouldn't he?  
  
Mr. R: It's like some sort of...I dunno...like some sort of rally. They all seem to know each other. Like a big party.  
  
(This is when a wizard apparated into view)  
  
Wizard: Obliviate!  
  
(Mr. Roberts falls to the ground)  
  
Wasn't that amusing? I actually thought it was funny, but mantained a serious face because, after all, this was a very serious matter.  
  
Mr. Roberts returned to normal and handed us a map. We walked over to our campsite. It was still rather chilly. Brrr....   
  
Some of the wizards and witches were not exactly worried about suspicious Muggles. I mean, they performed magic in the open and there were some children with toy broomsticks. Some of the tents were amazing! My uncle is something of a camping fanatic, but these tents put his to shame. Massive tents, with all the ammentities of home.  
  
Mr. Weasley was very enthusiastic about the whole thing. Especially building the tents. Harry and I had to help him. Poor Mr. Weasley got a little too excited while using the mallet.   
  
After the tents were set up (one large tent for the boys, and one smaller one for me and Ginny), Ron, Harry, and I were sent to get some water.  
  
At the line for water there was old wizard who was not dressed appropriately for the male sex. He was in a woman's night gown! I had to step out of the line for a little to compose myself.  
  
On our way back to the camp, carrying the heavy water (somehow I ended up carrying a little less..Perhaps the boys thought that I was not that strong? Oh well, their thoughtfulness is appreciated. Though being male doesn't automatically make them better, even though I am in love with them.), we had to stop and chat with Oliver Wood, who may I say, is not too hard on the eyes. I have the cosmic horn badly....  
  
Anyway, Oliver told us that he had been signed onto the Puddlemere United reserve team. I, of course, made sure I said something.  
  
"Congratulations, Oliver! I can't think of a wizard who deserves it more than you!" I said.  
  
Oliver smiled that big ol' happy smile of his and thanked me, telling me that I was too kind. Sigh, melt, melt. Harry and Ron were both looking at me strangely. I think they think somethings up.   
  
"Hermione, what was with that 'I can't think of a wizard who deserves it more than you, now kiss me!' speech?" Ron asked, giving me the suspicious eye.  
  
"Yeah, Hermione, that's so unlike you," said Harry, setting the water down.  
  
"Well, I, uh, well, I thought it was something nice to say. I did not say anything about kissing!" I shrieked.  
  
"Your tone was implying it," Ron snarled.  
  
"My tone? My TONE? Who's got the tone now, Mr. Weasley?" I know, I know. I push him to the limits. Often I do it to make myself feel better. I am a bad girl. Bad, bad, bad girl.   
  
"Guys, stop it. Hermione was simply congratulating and complimenting Wood, so let's leave it at that." Ah, Harry, always the peacemaker. That's why I love you.  
  
We stopped at Ernier Macmillan's tent for a chat. Things were beginning to look up until we stumbled upon Cho Chang, who smiled and waved at Harry. Harry spilled water all over his front while waving back to her. I glared at Cho. Ron didn't notice anything.  
  
May I say that Mr. Weasley has too much fun with matches? He loves matches....Hopefully Ron won't turn out to be like that....  
  
Oh, I must leave you once more. Ginny wants to talk...  
  
~Hermione  
9:30 p.m.  
  
It's sickening that Ginny likes Harry that much. Gag, gag, gag, gag, gag, GAAAG. There.  
  
I'm really getting tired so I hope you don't mind if I take this rather quickly.  
  
Before the game we bought souveniers. Harry bought a pair of omnioculars for each of the three of us, which was very sweet of him. I bought the programs. Ron also purchased a small figurine of Viktor Krum which walks around and looks surly. Ron says he's a genius. The only thought I had was that we would see....  
  
I am not a professional Quidditch player, or even a Quidditch player to begin with so I cannot explain in great detail the beauty of the match. Ireland won against Bulgaria.   
  
Both teams had a native animal represent them. Ireland had leprechauns, while Bulgaria had veela. Apparently, veela are very beautiful women who dance around. I didn't think they were very special. But the boys did. In fact, Harry went so far as to step up to the balcony and he looked like he were going to jump! I pulled him back of course.  
  
Now, Viktor Krum is not a very beautiful man. In fact, he is not beautiful at all. But, he makes up for that with Quidditch skills and bravery. I have never seen a man (or women, or hybrid) fly like that. Not even Harry. And I love Harry.  
  
He was so graceful and brave. Well, graceful at least on a broomstick. He was rather duck-footed on the ground. Oh, well, no one's perfect. As he and the rest of his team were shaking hands with the ministers he took a look right in my direction. I mean, he looked right at me! And smiled! I smiled back of course. What girl could not? I mean, yes, he was all bloody from breaking his nose and yes, he is not very beautiful, but STILL!  
  
He, sadly, had to leave to go get cleaned up. He was a bloody mess, after all. I think he got some on Fudge's shoe because I saw our lovely Minister wiping his shoe and muttering to himself.  
  
We returned to the tent after the game. I was so exhausted, which actually reminds me of the way I feel right now. I must leave thee in suspense. I shall tell the rest tomorrow once I am refreshed. Hopefully.  
  
~Hermione  
  
******  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Reader: Yeah, I know its OOC, but it's still fun!  
  
Shelly Salmalin: Thanks!  
  
GrYfFcHiK: Thank yoU! Ditz Hermione! Muahahahahha!!  
  
Mrs.Sirius Orion Black: Oh I know! So loong. I love Dancing in My Nuddypants. I love them all! Funny! "The Sex God landed at my door. I was wearing my Teletubby pajamas. He said, 'Hi.' I said, 'Hhhhnnnngggghhhh.'"  
  
Gwen Potter: That makes sense for people to be like that. That's how I imagine Hermione. Like she's gotten older and thinks girlishly, but is afraid to show it.  
  
E: Thanks! Yay! I'm a kid! Woo!  
  
usha88: Thanks ever so!  
  
ThePopGurlz: CooL! Matching personalities!  
  
FawkesnFlame and Moony: I'm working on it!!  
  
PottersGirl: Thank you so much! I was hoping to include much snogging! Go snogging! *cheerleaders appear* *cheerleaders yell: give me an S! gimme a N! gimme an O! gimme a G! Gimme a G! Gimme an I! Gimme an N! Gimme a G! What's that spell? SNOGGING!*  
***  
  
I just finished Dancing in My Nuddy-Pants, so I am back with vengeance. GO DAVE THE LAUGH!! Ahahahahaha.. I like Robbie too. He's so sweet. But, Dave is so...naughty...and funny.   
  
REVIEW!!!  
  
Queen of Fluff 


End file.
